


When Opportunity Knocks

by LittleLadyBigDreamer



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 15:42:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8019697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLadyBigDreamer/pseuds/LittleLadyBigDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She should've known it was too quiet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Opportunity Knocks

**Author's Note:**

> This was only supposed to be a drabble.

Eve sighed contentedly as she updated her workbook, appreciating the silence all around her. The three junior Librarians were off on a joint mission, Flynn was in his study translating papers he'd retrieved from his own mission the previous day, and Jenkins was in his lab as he had been all day, all Eve had heard was occasional muttering and the clinking of beakers.

She wasn't used to quiet, not anymore at least. There was usually the sound of Jake and Ezekiel bickering, Cassandra mumbling to herself as she waved her arms about in front of her, in the rare moments that she looked up from her multiple books, Flynn talking at her full speed anytime he discovered something interesting or returned excitingly from a mission, and Jenkins, sighing as the others continued to leave him exasperated.

There was a time that she hated silence, the cold, hollowness of it forcing her to acknowledge her lonely life, but today she welcomed it because it was different, she actually had a moment to herself  _because_ she was no longer alone.

She continued writing about the most recent mission she'd been on with Cassandra, the event, the successes of it, the improvements that could be made, dangers to be aware of should any other Guardians pass through the same place with their Librarians. She had just finished explaining that the distinguished physics professor at the college they'd been at was behind all the trouble going on there (leaving out that really they should have expected that because distinguished professors who have an abundance of knowledge and flocks of eager students around them to do their dirty work really should be at the top of suspect lists), when she was interrupted by the sound of someone noisily stumbling into the room.

Her gaze shot right over to Flynn, and as he stabilised his flailing limbs she gave him a very perplexed stare.

 

 

Continuing his dramatic entrance, he ran over to Eve at their shared desk and grabbed her hand. "Come on!" he panted, tugging on her. "We gotta go!"

"What?" she cried, frowning even more as she resisted being pulled out of her chair. "What are you talking about?"

"We don't have much time Eve, now come on!" he simply repeated. " _Come on!_ "

Eve relented and rose from her seat, barely getting the chance to completely stand up straight before Flynn yanked her down the corridor he'd appeared from. "Flynn!" she exclaimed. "What is going on?"

"Quickly!" he said as they shot through the door to the kitchen.

"Flynn you can't ju-" Eve stopped abruptly when she found that they were not in the kitchen but instead the main Library. She was used to Flynn being able to use any door to get about but the sheer speed of the events of the last two minutes left her unusually surprised.

With their hands still firmly linked, Flynn lead them down aisle after aisle, past numerous books, artifacts and paintings, some of which Eve realised she'd never seen before, some she couldn't distinguish as more than a blur since they were still at a fast pace.

"Flynn!" she continued to shout. "What is going on? What is it? Is something wrong?! Flynn will you please just stop for a second and tell me?! What are we running from?! Is the Library collapsing again?! Is the Annex?! Where's Jenkins?! Flynn! Talk to me!"

"Can't stop. Don't have much time," he muttered, panting again.

They ran through the large artifacts department before entering a long brick corridor which Eve swore had been revealed to them by wall that had vanished as they approached it. She could feel her heart pounding against her chest as they ran, Flynn's breathing getting heavier and heavier as his palms warmed against hers. They hit another section of bookcases in an area that looked exactly like the first part of the Library which they'd come from. She was about to query it, highly doubtful she'd get a response, when Flynn dragged her down one of the rows, finally stopping when they reached the end of one particular bookcase.

"Finally!" she said breathlessly once she'd come to a sudden halt behind him. "Now will you ple-"

This time Eve was cut off by the force of Flynn tugging on her arm once more and pushing her against the end panel of the bookcase with a gentle force, completing the move by crashing his lips onto hers.

As Eve let out a surprised whimper, Flynn slid one hand up to her neck, cupping it and letting his thumb delicately brush over her jaw, while the other curled around her waist and pulled her hips towards his. Eve was melting under his touch. She knew somewhere in the back of her mind that she was somewhat mad at him and had multiple questions for him but all she could think about was how amazing his tongue felt eagerly entwining with hers as he continued to kiss her while his hand slipped under her shirt and began exploring her back, leaving a tingling sensation running through her.

"Flynn," she finally managed to breathe, pulling away from him. The move seemed to not distract him, he simply returned his warm lips to hers. "Flynn," she mumbled against him, trying desperately to keep her focus, "Flynn what are you doing?"

"Kissing you. Shhh," he replied, running his lips over her jaw and down to her neck.

Fighting against the perfect softness of his kisses against her skin, Eve separated them once again, pulling them both from their apparently lustrous haze. "Flynn what did you mean before? About time? And why were we running?"

"Because," he sighed, finally beginning a real answer as he reluctantly pulled away from her, "Cassandra sent me a text saying they'd found the artifact."

"So?"

" _So_  I knew that meant they'd be home soon and then I realised how alone we were, bar Jenkins of course but he's not about to leave his lab, and then I thought well how often do we get the whole place to ourselves, like how long has it been? And even though the place is huge, when they get back at least one of them will be in here and we won't be alone so I figured we'd better hurry up and take advantage of that, but then I also realised that we've both been working all day and haven't really seen each other since this morning which was like seven hours ago and I missed you."

Eve blinked at him. "So- so this is opportunistic?" she tried to process his rambling. 

"You could put it that way," he supposed. 

"The guys told you they were on their way home and so you dragged me down here for a make out session?" she clarified. 

"Yes," he nodded, as if it made all the sense in the world. 

"And we had to run all the way down to...wherever this part is?" she waved a hand about, gesturing the room. 

"Well we had the _whole_  Library, didn't see much point in hovering by the staircase," he replied.

"Flynn!" she exclaimed, smacking his chest and subsequently earning a yelp from him. "You almost gave me a heart attack! I thought the world was ending...again!"

"Oh," he stared at her. He pulled her against him once more, this time for a hug, and brought a hand up to the back of her head when she rested it against his shoulder. "I'm sorry," he whispered into her ear, "I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay," she mumbled before pulling back and meeting his gaze. "But you see what I mean about communication? We have to talk, be on the same wavelength."

Flynn nodded slowly. "I gotta remember that," he replied. 

"That would be very much appreciated," Eve chuckled, leaning back against the bookcase. "Now, how long did they say they'd be?"

"They weren't specific but I'd say about fifteen, twenty minutes," he told her. 

"Well then," Eve smirked, curling her arms around his neck and pulling him against her, their faces inches apart, "I guess we'd better make use of that time."

"Guess so," Flynn murmured against her, grabbing her hips and delving under her shirt as they both leaned in for another passionate kiss, smiling when their lips met once more. 

**Author's Note:**

> Anything & everything is appreciated :) x


End file.
